Punish Me, Saem
by kamboja
Summary: KaiSoo! GS! No Summary :'3
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Introduction

**Title : Punish Me, Saem**

 **Pair : KaiSoo slight! Others**

 **Genres : Drama-Mature (almost PWP)**

 **Warn(s) : GS!, Adult Scene, Switch Age, etc.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Happy Read!**

 **.**

Ekspresi datar tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Langkah kakinya menggema di koridor yang sepi. Sekilas, terngiang ucapan yang disampaikan lelaki tua tadi padanya.

'Kuharap anda betah dan berhasil mengajar dikelas itu. Kami berharap banyak pada anda, Kim Saem.'

Senyumnya terbentuk angkuh, menunjukkan sosoknya yang kuat dan tegas. "Kelas khusus huh? Kupastikan kalian akan tunduk padaku, anak-anak." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

Dia Kim Jongin; 29 tahun.. wali kelas baru 'Kelas Spesial'.

.

.

Tak Terkendali; Nakal; Ricuh; Rusuh; merupakan beberapa kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan kelas ini. Kelas paling terkenal seantero sekolah. Berpenghunikan manusia tampan dan cantik namun tak secantik kelakuannya. Pembuat onar terbesar namun paling ditakuti untuk ditegur. Kelas yang diberikan nama 'Special Class'.

Suasana ricuh sudah menjadi musik tersendiri. Kerusakan properti kelas dibeberapa sudut ruangan pun sudah menjadi pemandangan wajib. Dan kelakuan aneh para siswa-siswi merupakan aksi utama tiap harinya.

Tidak seorangpun yang berani menegur dikarenakan seluruh siswa-siswi disini anak-anak orang berkuasa. Menegur mereka sama saja seperti menggali lubang kubur untuk diri sendiri. Sampai sejauh ini, tidak ada yang berubah dari kelas tersebut dan hanya bertambah parah.

Bola matanya memutar malas memandang ke sekitar. Tatapannya berubah sinis kala menangkap pemandangan—menjijikkan menurutnya—didepannya. "Damn! Kalian menjijikkan. Bisakah kalian mencari tempat lain untuk melakukan itu?" makinya kesal.

"Mmm Jangan sok suci, sialan. Kau bahkan pernah melakukan yang lebih parah dari ini dikelas—Slurp!"

"Tapi setidaknya aku melakukannya disaat tidak ada penghuni kelas diruangan, sialan! Dasar pasangan tidak tahu malu kalian." Dengan manis cibiran pedas meluncur melalui belah bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak kesal.

Kuluman Baekhyun pada penis Chanyeol terhenti, gadis cantik itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Menghiraukan erangan kecewa Chanyeol. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak sedang sakit atau menstruasi, 'kan?" Ia bertanya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap bodoh, Byun Jalang!?" Pekik Kyungsoo. Membuat beberapa mata menatap kearahnya terkejut.

Mata Baekhyun membola, "M-mwo? Aku bertanya baik-baik padamu, Pelacur Do! Kau saja yang menanggapinya dengan tidak baik! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?!" pekikan balasan pun menyusul.

Dan Kyungsoo melunak, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku.. dikhianati oleh si bajingan busuk Minho.. Semalam aku melihat dia menggenjot wanita lain di parkiran bar. Aku.. aku sakit hati, Baek.." Setitik airmatanya jatuh enggan untuk dihapusnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sejak awal, bodoh. Dia pemakan wanita. Bodohnya lagi kau mengikut sertakan perasaanmu dan sekarang kau harus mengalami sakit hati. Makan kebodohanmu itu." Omel Baekhyun.

"Sahabat macam apa kau ini?! Alih-alih menghiburku kau malahan mengejekku. Menyebalkan." Kekesalan Kyungsoo menghasilkan alunan tawa dari Baekhyun. "Ini baru Do Kyungsoo. Aigoo, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan wajah seperti itu."

"M-mwo?! Kau bahkan terlihat seperti bayi, Byun!" Balas Kyungsoo. Senyumnya terulas manis. Kesedihan tadi sudah lenyap tergantikan kegembiraan.

Baekhyun merangkul erat pundak Kyungsoo, "Kita adalah Penipu Wajah!" ucapnya disusul dengan gelak tawa mereka. Suasana begitu baik sebelum ucapan sialan Chanyeol merusaknya.

"Baekhyun, penisku tegang lagi. Dia butuh jepitanmu."

Sontak kedua gadis cantik itu menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Kau ingin jepitan bukan? Sini, biar aku jepitkan penismu itu dengan pintu kelas." Ucap keduanya dengan seringai kejam.

'Yatuhan, selamatkanlah harta karunku' Chanyeol membatin alay.

.

.

Papan kecil penanda kelas tertangkap oleh penglihatan Jongin. Senyumnya tertarik. "Ini rupanya." Kekehnya. "Well, kita lihat seberapa hebat siswa-siswi ini." Ucapnya sebelum menggerakkan tangannya memutar kenop pintu.

Umpatan hampir saja terbit dari mulutnya kalau saja ia bukan seorang guru. Kesan pertama Jongin untuk kelas ini benar-benar buruk. Tak heran mengapa ini disebut kelas spesial. Kelas ini kelas gila, ia membatin.

Jongin berdeham. Kembali dari mode terkejutnya tadi. Langkah kakinya lurus kedepan, menuju meja guru. Matanya memutar ke seluruh kelas dan ia kembali meringis. "Ehm!" Dehemnya keras. Berusaha mendapatkan perhatian.

Nihil. Penghuni kelas sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. 'Murid-murid gila!?'

Jongin menghembuskan nafas kasar. Mengulas senyum, mencoba sekali lagi. "Annyeong saya—"

"Jangan membuang waktu anda, saem. Sudah puluhan guru mengajar kelas kami dan dalam sekejap mereka mengundurkan diri." Seorang siswa berkulit pucat-berwajah datar-berambut pelangi dengan kurang ajarnya memotong perkataan Jongin. Dan sialnya dibenarkan oleh murid lainnya.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku seenaknya, bajingan," Siswa-siswi tercekat, menatap kaget Jongin. "Aku gurumu dan aku lebih tua darimu. Dan satu lagi, ubah warna rambutmu." Jongin berujar datar.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, saem? Aku tidak akan menuruti perkataan bodohmu itu." Sehun menanggapi tidak kalah datar.

Jongin tertawa, menatap Sehun datar. "Hei bajingan. Turuti saja perkataanku jika kau ingin lulus dari sekolah ini. Kau mungkin bisa membayar guru-guru bodoh itu dengan uang kotormu. Tapi aku bukan mereka. Tidak menuruti aturan kelasku, jangan harap kau akan mendapat nilai." Ucapannya mengejutkan seisi kelas (lagi).

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, "Guru brengsek! Kau pikir aku akan takut padamu!? Sekeras apapun kau mengancamku aku tetap tidak akan menuruti perkataan bodohmu." Balasnya sengit. "Kau pikir ini hanya satu-satunya sekolah? Aku bisa pindah ke sekolah manapun yang ku hendaki dan lulus disana. Perkataanmu semuanya salah, tidak berguna." Ejeknya.

"Lihatlah betapa naifnya dirimu, bajingan. Tidak satu sekolahpun yang akan menerimamu dengan sikapmu itu. Sebesar apapun sogokan yang kau berikan." Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh murid, "Kalian terlihat seperti bayi dengan selalu bergantung pada kekuasaan orangtua kalian. Bayi besar tidak berotak," Ia tertawa. Mengejek.

Menghiraukan seisi kelas yang menatap bengis padanya, "Kalian semua tak berguna sedikitpun tanpa orangtua kalian." Sambungnya kasar. "Kalian semua anak-anak tidak tahu diri. Susah payah dibesarkan, kalian justru menjadi tidak beraturan. Aku merasa kasihan pada orangtua yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan sampah-sampah seperti kalian." Seukir senyum remeh dibentuknya. "Kalian.. tidak berguna."

Bugh!

Tidak terduga, sebuah serangan tiba-tiba menghampiri Jongin. Tidak membuatnya tersungkur hanya sedikit oleng.

"Tch," Jogin berdecih, memandang si pelaku pemukulan—Chanyeol. "Satu bajingan kecil lagi hm?" tawanya.

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulut kotormu itu sebelum aku yang menutupnya untuk selamanya." Desis Chanyeol. "Berhenti melontarkan sampah dari mulutmu itu seakan kau tahu segalanya dan benar dalam segala hal."

Suasana menjadi semakin tegang. Murid-murid sudah mulai berbisik tentang kemungkinan si guru baru akan berhenti mengajar. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo, senyumnya tertarik misterius kearah Jongin. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang hendak dilakukannya pada Jongin.

Pertarungan belum berakhir. Gelagatnya, Jongin akan bertindak lebih mengejutkan dari sebelumnya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang phsyco.

"Kalian memang bayi besar tidak berotak, bahkan bayi pun sepuluh kali lebih baik dari kalian. Perkataanku sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat. Bukannya ingin bertindak sok benar, nyatanya memang aku setingkat lebih baik diatas kalian." Ujarnya santai. "Profesiku seorang guru, dan sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menyadarkan murid-murid tersesat seperti kalian. Kekasaran ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja kalian tidak memulainya. Jadi, kutegaskan sekali lagi. Turuti perintahku jika kalian ingin lulus dan silahkan keluar jika kalian tidak ingin kuajar."

Chanyeol mendengus malas. "Kami tidak membutuhkan khotbahmu. Dan tidak memerlukanmu disini. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, silahkan undurkan dirimu secepatnya. Aku muak melihat wajahmu." Ujarnya frontal disahuti dengan sorakan kagum dari murid-murid lain.

Gelengan kepala Jongin menghentikan mereka, "Aku sudah dikontrak untuk mengajar disini sampai ujian kelulusan kalian. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengundurkan diri hanya karena permintaan bocah ingusan seperti kalian." kakinya melangkah menuju meja dan bersandar disana. "Dan untuk mempersingkat waktu juga, berhenti keras kepala dan ikuti ucapanku."

Ruangan kelas itu terasa makin memuakkan bagi pihak murid maupun Jongin. Perdebatan ini tidak akan berakhir kecuali salah seorang dari mereka mengalah. Hal mustahil melihat kedua pihak sama keras kepalanya.

Untuk beberapa menit, hening menyapa. Aura permusuhan dipancarkan jelas oleh kedua belah pihak. Selama detik-detik memuakkan itulah salah seorang murid memikirkan sebuah ide brilian. Ide yang sepertinya menarik dan akan menimbulkan sebuah kehebohan. Let's see how far is our quuen's action.

Senyum yang diukir Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun melirik aneh kearahnya. "Hei, Kyung. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya gadis Byun penasaran. "Jangan berfikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang hanya akan memperburuk keadaan."

"Tenang saja, Byun. Semua akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kau dan yang lain hanya perlu mengikuti alur." Jawab Kyungsoo santai. Masih dengan senyum aneh dibibirnya, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Saem!" panggilnya.

"Ya. Ada apa, nona?"

Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya, "Aku dan yang lainnya... sepakat untuk menuruti semua perintahmu.." sengaja ia menjeda ucapannya dan melirik kearah tatapan protes-kaget dari teman-temannya, "..semuanya." diakhirinya dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu," Jongin tersenyum diantara makian-makian murid lain untuk Kyungsoo, "Well, sepertinya kau satu-satunya yang paling waras diantara mereka, nona..."

"Do Kyungsoo, saem!"

"Ya, nona Do. Pastikan sikapmu ini tetap bertahan selama beberapa saat kedepan." Ia berbalik ke meja guru dan merapikan barangnya, "Kurasa sekian saja pertemuan kita kali ini. Mengingat waktu istirahat sudah hampir tiba. Sampai jumpa besok. Aku permisi." Tanpa banyak kata lagi, kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar.

Meninggalkan kelas yang mendadak berubah menjadi penuh kebencian.

.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, mendadak meja Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh teman sekelasnya. Serentak tatapan benci serta makian ditujukan untuknya. Direspon dengan santai oleh Kyungsoo bahkan gadis itu malah ikut menirukan gerak bibir mereka dan tertawa setelahnya.

"Hei, tenang dulu, teman." Kyungsoo tertawa.

Soojung mendelik keatasnya, "Tenang kau bilang? Cih, dasar pelacur tidak tahu diri. Kau menyebabkan kita didalam masalah dan menyuruh kita untuk tenang. Sialan!" makiannya disusul oleh anggukan setuju Taemin. "Bukannya bertanggung jawab, kau malah mengejek kami. Betapa rendahnya kau, Do!"

Matanya memutar malas, "Dengar dulu penjelasanku, tolong. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menempatkan kita semua dalam situasi yang buruk. Itu semua sebagai awal dari rencana besarku untuk melenyapkan Kim Sampah itu."

Penjelasannya membuat mereka semua menaruh atensi padanya. "Apakah kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" "Apa rencanamu?" "Dapatkah kami mempercayaimu?" "Bagaimana bila ini gagal?"; Adalah serentet pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mereka.

"Tentu saja ini akan berhasil, rencanaku benar-benar brilian. Namun sayang, aku tidak bisa memberitahunya sekarang, tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Aku yakin ini tidak akan gagal, kalian dapat mempercayaiku." Kyungsoo terdengar begitu yakin menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, kami mempercayaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Pasti."

.

.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari shopping ke mall setelah pulang sekolah. Terutama untuk gadis shopaholic seperti Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sering melakukannya bahkan hampir setiap hari, seperti sekarang.

"Kyung, aku masih heran denganmu. Rencanamu itu masih terasa aneh untukku." Luhan mengubah topik pembicaraan saat mereka tengah makan es krim disalah satu resto di mall. Baekhyun mengangguki, "Ini terlihat seperti kau punya tujuan lain dari rencanamu itu." Ucapnya.

Tawa Kyungsoo mengalun, "Kau benar sekali, Byun. Aku memang memiliki tujuan lain, yang pastinya memberikan keuntungan buatku." matanya mengarah pada mangkuk es krimnya, "Sebenarnya aku tertarik pada guru brengsek itu. He's fucking hot! Gosh, aku bahkan membayangkan betapa nikmatnya jika aku mendesah dibawahnya. Itulah mengapa aku merencanakan 'itu'." Ucapnya.

"Apakah ini artinya kau memiliki semacam perasaan pada si Kim itu?" tanya Luhan ditengah kekagetannya akan jawaban Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali. Hanya sebatas seks, tidak lebih. Aku menginginkan tubuh seksinya itu. Sekaligus sebagai pelampiasan sakit hatiku karna Bedebah Choi itu."

Luhan tertawa, "Kau memang penuh kejutan, Kyung. Aku terkejut."

"Kau berlebihan, Lu." Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, "Gadis ini bukan penuh kejutan tapi gila. G-I-L-A." Ucapnya yang menghadirkan tawa dari Luhan dan sebuah jitakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Yah, harus ku akui, Kim Jongin itu memang hot. Tapi sayang, wataknya itu, menjengkelkan." Baekhyun menukas, "Menurutku dia tidak terlalu tampan, lihat saja; hidung peseknya, kulit kehitamannya, tapi, aura seksinya benar-benar kuat dan ku akui aku hampir tergoda padanya pada pertama kali."

"Kalian sebenarnya memujinya atau mengejeknya? Justru kulit coklatnya itu yang membuatnya seksi. Terutama bibirnya, ah, aku basah hanya dengan membayangkannya."

Baekhyun meringis jijik, "Fantasi kotornya pasti sedang bermain sekarang. Lebih baik kita berikan dia seorang lelaki untuk memuaskannya."

"Benar. Dia terlihat seperti seorang wanita murahan seperti itu." Sahut Luhan mencibir.

"Maka berikan aku Kim Jongin."

"Kau gila, Kyung."

"Ya, aku memang gila karna kim Jongin." Kyungsoo tertawa.

.

.

Coklat hangat mengalir di kerongkongan Jongin. Pandangannya beralih ke wanita didepannya.

Taeyeon menyesap coklat hangatnya juga. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu mengajar?"

Jongin meletakkan mugnya, "Terlalu buruk. Beradu argumen dengan murid-murid bahkan mendapatkan sebuah bogem dari mereka. Mereka benar-benar bajingan kecil." ia tertawa, "Tetapi, ada satu diantara mereka yang cukup menarik. Gadis yang cukup misterius, aku menilai itu dari caranya memandangku." dan mengulas senyum kala mengingat sosok Kyungsoo.

Helaan nafas terhembus melalui belah bibir mungil Taeyeon, "Aku yakin mereka pasti anak-anak orang kaya yang kekurangan kasih sayang. Kasihan sekali mereka, hidup mereka begitu suram karena kelalaian orangtuanya." Ucapnya.

Jongin mengangguki ucapan Taeyeon dan hening melingkupi mereka untuk sesaat.

"Apakah ada trik untuk mengembalikan semangat mereka dalam belajar? Atau cara membuat mereka lebih memperhatikan masa depan mereka? Kau seorang psikiater dan itu adalah bidangmu. Apa kau punya beberapa saran?" Adalah ucapan Jongin setelah termenung sesaat.

Taeyeon kembali menghela nafas, "Molla, Jongin-ah. Cara terbaik adalah dengan dorongan dari keluarga, tapi, mengingat mereka bahkan jauh dari orangtua, mungkin teman bisa menjadi orang yang tepat. Teman yang dimaksud disini bukanlah teman sepermainan melainkan guru atau orang dewasa yang bertindak seperti teman si anak. Menasehatinya, mendorongnya untuk berubah kearah yang lebih baik. Namun sulit melakukan itu sekarang."

"Mengapa sulit dilakukan, Noona?"

"Anak-anak sekarang begitu keras kepala dan sudah terlalu terjerat dalam dunia dewasa. Mereka cenderung tidak ingin keluar dan lebih memilih terus didalamnya."

Taeyeon menatap Jongin, "Murid-muridmu. Tanpa perlu melihat mereka langsung, aku sudah bisa menebak seperti apa sikap mereka. Apa kebiasaan mereka, keinginan mereka, penyesalan mereka. Namun aku tidak bisa memastikan sebesar apa keinginan mereka untuk berubah." ia mengulas senyum manis, "Itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu. Kau menanyakan hal ini karena kau ingin mencobanya, 'kan?" ucapnya dengan senyum geli.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Kau tahu saja, noona."

"Haha. Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Jongin-ah. Tenang saja, aku akan banyak membantumu."

"Gomawo, noona."

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, namun, kantuk belum menjemput Kyungsoo. Gadis manis itu tengah berkutat dengan handphone dan buku tulis didepannya. Sekali-kali gadis itu tampak berpikir, menimbang-nimbang, setelah itu menulis sesuatu dibukunya.

Ternyata apa yang tengah ia kerjakan adalah salah satu bagian dari aksinya nanti. Seperti sebuah rayuan... atau godaan mungkin? Well, semua akan lebih jelas dala aksinya nanti. Kyungsoo tidak sabar menunggu momen itu.

Senyum miring terukir dibibirnya, "I got you, Kim Jongin.." gumamnya penuh misteri.

.

 **[Chapter 1: Sweet Introduction; END]**


	2. Chapter 2A: Girl's Action

**[Chapter 2A: Girl's Action]**

 **Warns : vulgarism, adult contents, wild!soo.**

 **Start!**

Wangi khas bayi memenuhi kamar berwarna soft pink itu. Kyungsoo terlihat tengah mematut dirinya didepan kaca yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya.

Seragamnya terlihat lebih ketat dan pendek dari biasanya. Riasannya seperti biasa, natural. Terakhir, ia menyematkan pita dirambutnya. "Kau memang cantik, Kyungsoo." Pujinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Secara penampilan dan tingkahnya hari ini, Kyungsoo tampak berbeda. Ternyata itu untuk mendukung aksinya nanti yang masih dirahasiakannya. Dengan langkah riang, gadis cantik itu keluar kamarnya.

Langkah kakinya telah sampai di anak tangga terakhir, ia berdiri menghadap meja makan. Lagi, senyum getir ia ulas, melihatnya membuat ia merindukan masa lalunya. "Aah, tak ada gunanya meratapi itu. Lebih baik aku segera berangkat dan melakukan aksiku." Ucapnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Geurae. Ayo kita pergi." senyumnya—paksa.

.

"Pagi, Jongin-ah." Sapaan Taeyeon terdengar di telinga Jongin kala ia tengah memakan sarapannya. Kakak perempuannya itu mengambil tempat di depannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mencari tahu latar belakang murid-muridmu?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkannya setelah bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir cangkir berisikan kopi didepannya.

Seulas senyum Jongin berikan sebagai jawaban. "Ya, noona. Tebakanmu benar, kebanyakan dari mereka anak-anak broken home. Latar belakang beberapa dari mereka cukup mengejutkan kalau kau mau tahu." Ia tersenyum penuh makna pada Taeyeon.

Taeyeon membulatkan matanya, menaruh atensi pada ucapan Jongin. "Benarkah? Apa saja kalau aku boleh tahu,"

"Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol, memiliki hobi menari dan lihai dalam urusan rap juga sama-sama telah bertunangan. Riwayat kotor mereka diantaranya; pernah menjadi model untuk sebuah majalah dewasa, pernah menjadi bintang film porno dan terlibat beberapa kasus perkelahian, hal terakhir itu hampir dialami semua murid-murid itu.

Lalu ada Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan, mereka tunangannya Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun, berbakat dalam bidang vokal dan menari. Riwayat kotor mereka ada beberapa; menjadi model majalah dewasa, model untuk beberapa lukisan porno, anggota tetap bar kelas atas dan penggila pesta 'liar'.

Ada juga Do Kyungsoo, belum bertunangan, berbakat dalam bidang tarik suara. Pernah menjadi penari striptease, tidur bersama beberapa pria muda tampan-kaya dan wanita simpanan seorang pengusaha muda selama sebulan."

Taeyeon bereaksi dengan hebat, ini benar-benar mengejutkan. "Baru beberapa orang dan aku sudah begitu terkejut mendengarnya, ya tuhan, itu benar-benar buruk Jongin-ah!" matanya membulat, "ini memang bukan kasus parah untukku, tapi, ini benar-benar berlebihan untuk remaja berusia 18-19 tahun seperti mereka. Oh, terkutuklah orangtua mereka yang telah membuatnya seperti ini."

"Itulah mengapa aku bersemangat mengajar kelas mereka. Bajingan-bajingan kecil seperti mereka butuh cara khusus untuk dapat berubah." Senyum miring yang diukir Jongin sedikit membuat perasaan Taeyeon tak karuan. "Aku akan mengajar mereka dengan caraku sendiri. Tenang saja, hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku memastikan itu tidak akan terjadi." Dan ucapan Jongin selanjutnya sedikit mengurangi rasa khawatir itu.

Taeyeon mengulas senyum dan mengelus lembut kepala adik lelakinya itu. "Yah, lakukanlah. Aku percaya padamu."

"Pasti, aku adikmu, noona."

.

Bel masuk berbunyi tepat 10 menit lagi, namun kelas masih kosong tanpa ada seorang murid pun. Kyungsoo yang datang pertama, oh, dia harus merayakan ini sepertinya. Ratu terlambat kelas spesial menjadi murid pertama yang masuk kelas. Bravo.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya. Duduk bersila dengan punggung tersandar. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil; menyanyi, lirih. Ini hal yang sering dilakukannya untuk menghentikan dirinya menangis.

Dia memiliki masalah dan merasa enggan untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun. Itu bukanlah masalah besar, jadi bisa diatasinya sendiri. Bahkan gadis itu sudah memiliki setumpuk masalah, Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin memberatkannya saja.

Sehun datang saat Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya, lantas menghampiri Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur menempel pada dahi gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Memeriksa apakah kau sakit, kau terlihat seperti itu, omong-omong." katanya lalu duduk dikursinya, didepan Kyungsoo. Posisinya menghadap Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo intens.

Balasan delikan mata dari Kyungsoo. "Apa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Ia menyentil dahi Sehun.

"Tidak boleh? Tenang saja, aku tidak punya maksud apapun. Hanya ingin menatapmu saja." Jawab Sehun santai.

Helaan nafas dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengelus lembut kepala Sehun, "Kau pasti memiliki masalah, terlihat jelas dari matamu. Ceritakan padaku, kita bisa bertukar cerita tentang masalah kita." tuturnya lembut. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menolaknya. Terkadang ia menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu memacari Kyungsoo.

"Tua bangka bajingan itu kembali lagi, Soo. Otomatis ibuku akan luluh lagi padanya, semua usahaku untuk membuatnya melupakan tua bangka sialan itu gagal lagi. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Melihat ibuku menangis saat dia pergi lagi, itu membuatku gila. Tidak bisakah dia lenyap saja dan berhenti menghancurkan kami?" Sehun tampak begitu rapuh. Ada sedikit genangan air mata, namun dengan keras ditahan untuk tidak jatuh olehnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit, menuju kearah Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Sehun. "Dengarkan aku," Ia menangkup wajah Sehun, mengusap pipinya lembut. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi, kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan ibumu. Kau tahu, mereka telah bersama dalam kurun waktu yang begitu lama bahkan hampir separuh hidupnya mereka habiskan bersama.

Katakanlah ayahmu seorang bajingan yang meninggalkan anak istrinya hanya karena masalah kecil. Tapi, kau tidak boleh melupakan cinta yang melingkupi mereka, terutama ibumu. Ia akan tetap mencintainya seburuk apapun perlakuan ayahmu padanya. Jadi, saat ayahmu datang lagi padanya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha menolak, ia gagal. Cintanya masih terlalu besar untuk ayahmu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Perkara cinta bukanlah masalah besar menurutku. Tetapi kehadirannya yang selalu disaat tidak tepat. Dia selalu muncul disaat Ibu sudah mulai berhasil menghapusnya sedikit-sedikit dari hatinya. Itu bukan sekali, tapi berkali-kali! Dia mengacaukan segalanya." Ia menatap Kyungsoo. Putus asa.

"Kau salah bila menganggap cinta bukanlah masalah besar. Sekarang biarkan saja ibumu dan ayahmu bersama." Sehun meliriknya dengan tatapan protes, dengan cepat ia menjelaskan maksudnya. "Kau harus terus mengawasi mereka. Saat kau merasa bahwa tindakan ayahmu akan melukai ibumu, disitulah kau muncul. Memisahkan mereka dan menjauhkan ayahmu sejauh mungkin. Itu hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan, menurutku."

"Akan kupertimbangkan." Sehun menjawab singkat, kepalanya terlalu sakit.

"Pasti. Kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk melakukannya. Aku memaksa." Ucap Kyungsoo setengah bercanda. Dia tersenyum, menyenderkan kepala Sehun kebahunya, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. "Ini pelukan seorang ibu untuk anaknya." katanya.

"Hei, kau lebih pantas menjadi kekasihku alih-alih ibuku. Atau kalau kau ibuku, mungkin aku akan menidurimu sesering mungkin." Sehun tertawa kecil, menggesekkan hidungnya dileher Kyungsoo. Wangi, batinnya.

Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Sehun. "Benarkah? Tapi kurasa kita tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, kau sudah punya Luhan dan aku memiliki seorang incaran. Kau mau meniduri ibumu sendiri? Ckck, kau mau menjadi anak durhaka, Oh Sehun?" Ia tersenyum.

"Oh, aku mau jadi anak durhaka untukmu. Mungkin setelah menidurimu, aku akan membawamu lari dari ayah dan menikahimu lalu kita bisa hidup bahagia." Sehun melanjutkan omongan ngelanturnya.

Sebuah kecupan disematkan Kyungsoo ke kepala Sehun. Dia sering melakukannya. "Itu terlalu drama, Oh. Menggelikan."

Percakapan aneh itu terus berlanjut dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Seperti itulah mereka. Kyungsoo selalu bisa menjadi penenang yang baik untuk Sehun. Dia bertindak sebagai seorang kakak untuk Sehun. Padahal Sehun berharap lebih dari itu (dulu).

.

Bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, namun siswa didalam kelas belum bertambah. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang masih dalam posisi sama. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang dua menit kemudian.

"Hei-hei. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bermesraan. Pergi cari tempat jika kalian ingin tusuk-tusukan." Baekhyun menyapa mereka dengan untaian kata manisnya. Gadis itu duduk dikursinya, disamping kanan Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Sejak kapan kalian memutuskan untuk pacaran? Sepertinya kami ketinggalan berita." Chanyeol berkata setengah bercanda.

Mata Kyungsoo memutar malas mendengarnya. "Jangan aneh, Chan. Ini bentuk kedekatan kami sebagai seorang saudara. Benar tidak?" Ia menyikut Sehun, meminta dukungan dari lelaki itu. "Tentu saja. Ini skinship antara adik-kakak. Yang langka, pastinya."

"Terserah, padahal kalian lebih cocok jadi pasangan." Kyungsoo dan Sehun bertatapan lalu tertawa. "Omong-omong, apa kau siap menjalankan rencanamu hari ini, Kyung?" Chanyeol mengubah topik, kesal.

Sontak senyum nakal dibibir Kyungsoo mengembang. "Jadi. Semuanya sudah kupersiapkan dengan matang. Tunggu saja pertunjukannya." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada mereka, mengecup bibir Sehun lalu menurunkan dirinya dari pangkuan pemuda itu. Mereka bertiga hanya berdecak sebal memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang benar-benar si jalang Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun malas.

Tepat setelahnya, seluruh murid memasuki kelas dengan wajah malas. Diikuti oleh Jongin dibelakang mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu manis. "Showtime, baby." Ucapnya.

.

Suasana kelas masih sama dengan kemarin; tidak bersahabat. Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh kelas, "Selamat pagi semua. Kuharap hari ini tidak akan seburuk kemarin. Mari kita saling membantu satu sama lain, oke." ucapnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Ya, saem. Hari ini pasti akan 'lebih baik' dari kemarin." Hanya Kyungsoo satu-satunya murid yang menyahuti ucapan Jongin. Gadis itu tersenyum. 'Tunggu saja, Kim.'

Jongin tersenyum menanggapinya, lalu meraih buku didepannya, "Baiklah. Mari kita belajar tentang—"

"Maaf aku memotong ucapan anda, saem." Kyungsoo tersenyum—pura-pura—tidak enak. "Aku punya usulan. Bagaimana jika hari ini kita mengulang perkenalan kemarin saja?" Ucapannya menghadirkan tatapan tajam dari teman sekelasnya dan tatapan heran dari Jongin.

"Yah, kau tahu perkenalan kemarin tidak begitu menyenangkan. Tidak salah untuk mengulangnya lagi, bukan?" Kyungsoo meyakinkan Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Baik. Kalau itu yang kau mau." Senyumnya. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai kembali perkenalannya."

Kembali Kyungsoo menyela. "Iya, apa lagi nona Do?"

"Sebaiknya perkenalan dimulai oleh murid-murid dulu. Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu nanti setelah kami semua." Kyungsoo melirik temannya, apa-kau-gila adalah maksud dari tatapan dari mereka semua. Dibalasnya dengan tenang-saja-ini-bagian-dari-rencana.

"Oke. Silahkan." Jongin mempersilahkan.

.

Perkenalan dimulai oleh Sehun, Kyungsoo yang memaksanya. Dan tidak ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk menolaknya.

Sehun memandang datar ke depan, sesekali tersenyum tipis pada Luhan atau Kyungsoo. "Namaku Oh Sehun. Kalian sudah tahu semua tentangku, kurasa tidak perlu lagi aku bicara panjang lebar."

Delikan dari Kyungsoo, sorakan teman-teman dan senyuman Jongin adalah bentuk respon atas perkenalan Sehun. Chanyeol terlihat begitu bersemangat, "Good job, Oh. Aku suka gayamu." Ucapnya lalu tertawa.

Sehun membungkukkan kepalanya lalu duduk dikursinya. Yang maju selanjutnya adalah Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol imnida. Tunangan Byun Baekhyun, sahabat tersayang Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Matanya melirik Jongin, "dan orang yang akan menyingkirkan manusia busuk itu dari kelas ini." Tambahnya dengan senyuman miring.

"Kami pegang kata-katamu, Park." Teman-teman bersorak dan Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek pada Jongin. Pemuda bermarga Park itu lantas kembali ke tempatnya.

Jongin tersenyum. Bajingan-bajingan itu menggelikan sekali.

"Masih ada yang ingin memperkenalkan diri? Kurasa semuanya sudah diwakili oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol?" Ucapannya dihadiahi tatapan heran oleh mereka. "Ck, dasar dungu. Maksudku kehidupan pribadi kalian dan tujuan utama kalian; mengusirku dari kelas ini. Itu semua tergambar jelas dari sikap dan bahasa yang disampaikan oleh dua bajingan tadi."

Suara tepukan tangan membuat sebelah alis Jongin tertarik keatas. "Kenapa kau bertepuk tangan? Kau menyelamati seseorang?"

Itu Taemin.

"Nah, kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa kami menolakmu mengapa kau masih bersikeras ingin disini? Persetan dengan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang guru itu, mengapa kau sangat ingin menolong kami? Apakah itu memberi keuntungan buatmu? Apa pihak sekolah membayar lebih untuk hal itu? Apa itu menolong kami menguntungkanmu? Oh come on, man. It doesn't make any sense. Stop it and go away from us." Makinya sembari membuat gesture mengusir.

Tawa Jongin terdengar, "Oh astaga, masih ingin membicarakan masalah kemarin hm? Baiklah, akan kupersingkat jawabannya untukmu agar otak dungumu itu bisa memahaminya. Aku melakukannya atas kemauanku, aku tidak butuh uang karena jika aku haus akan uang aku bisa menggoda wanita kaya dan dengan sukarela memberikanku berlimpah uang. Jelas saja aku mendapatkan keuntungan dari itu semua, aku akan mendapatkan gelar hebat dari warga sekolah dan membuat diriku berguna karena mengurus bajingan-bajingan seperti kalian, setidaknya kalian bisa melupakan semua masalah keluarga sialan itu. Kita ada dalam pihak yang sama, jadi ayolah, apa salahnya untuk saling membantu hm?"

"Jadi maksudmu selama ini kau tidak berguna?" sahut Taemin mengejek.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh. Itu anggapanku, jika aku berhasil mengubah perangai busuk kalian, aku menepati janjiku sendiri."

"Bicaramu berbelit-belit. Aku pusing mendengarnya. Hentikan khotbahmu dan pergilah dari sini." Maki Taemin untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tuli? Berkali-kali kukatakan aku tidak akan keluar, mengapa aku harus keluar?" tanggap Jongin santai. Lelaki itu memutar penanya malas. "Berhenti mengajakku berdebat untuk hal tidak berguna seperti tadi."

"Oh astaga! Bisakah kalian hentikan perdebatan bodoh ini! Kalian merusak sesi perkenalan ini" dan rencanaku, batin Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berdiri dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Taemin.

Taemin membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis, "Persetan dengan perkenalan ini, Do jalang! Ini semua karenamu, ide busukmu itu membuatku mual!" makinya.

"Mwo? Cih! Lihat saja, kupastikan kau akan berterimakasih padaku untuk ini nanti." Desis Kyungsoo geram. Kemudian ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Jongin, memasang senyum manisnya. "Saem, maaf ya. Kita lanjutkan lagi perkenalannya. Biarkan saja perempuan gila itu." Ucapnya sambil melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Taemin.

Jongin merespon dengan senyuman, mempersilahkan. "Tentu saja."

Perkenalan dilanjutkan oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dua gadis itu maju sekaligus dengan alasan mempersingkat waktu. Dengan wajah datar mereka memperkenalkan diri. Kyungsoo melototi mereka dengan tatapan senyumlah-sialan namun dianggap angin lalu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dan ini Xi Luhan. Tidak banyak yang ingin kami katakan, hanya jangan tertipu dengan sikap polos Do Kyungsoo. Gadis itu punya seribu kelicikan dibalik wajah polosnya. Dan kami ingin ia membuktikan bualannya tentang rencananya itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan seringainya.

"Secepatnya. Bila perlu hari ini juga." Luhan menambah.

Kerutan dalam muncul pada kening Jongin. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis-gadis itu. Lebih dari sekedar sikap tersembunyi Kyungsoo seperti yang mereka sebutkan. Tentang rencana, hell, entah mengapa hatinya berdebar penasaran karena itu.

Kyungsoo memberikan seringaian pada dua gadis itu setelah mereka duduk ditempat mereka. "Kalian akan menjilat ludah kalian sendiri nanti, gadis jalang." Katanya lalu maju kedepan melanjutkan perkenalan.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Uhm, aku hanya seorang gadis biasa dengan kehidupan 'luar biasa'. Aku bersahabat baik dengan dua pasangan gila disana," tunjuknya pada empat sahabatnya, "Aku juga ingin memberitahu satu rahasia besarku pada kalian semua." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis penuh arti.

Jongin memasang wajah ingin tahunya, tertarik. Firasatnya pasti tidak salah.

"Rahasianya adalah.. aku menyukai Kim Jongin saem dan menginginkannya berada diatasku."

Seluruh kelas kecuali Luhan dan Baekhyun merespon dengan wajah kaget. Dua gadis itu tertawa terbahak.

"Good job, honey. We're proud of you. Mmuah." Sorak mereka disusul dengan lengkingan tawa. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan kecupan jarak jauh.

Jongin kembali dari keterjutannya. Ia memberikan pandangan jijik pada Kyungsoo. "Tidak kusangka. Sejak awal aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh denganmu. Diantara seribu manusia aneh hanya kau satu-satunya yang normal sementara kau berpakaian sama dengan mereka." Tawanya.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, menatapnya mengejek. "Memang dasarnya kau itu bodoh, Jongin-saem sayang. Kalau saja otakmu sebagus perkataanmu itu kurasa kau tidak akan mudah tertipu olehku. Apa kau merasa malu sekarang? Atau merasa dipermalukan?" Oloknya.

Seisi kelas tertawa. Do Kyungsoo memang tidak ada tandingannya dalam memperolok orang lain. Gadis itu benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya.

Namun Jongin tidak mau kalah. Permainan tidak akan menarik jika harus berhenti di tengah jalan, bukan?

"Oke, aku mengaku kalah olehmu, nona Do. Tapi, bukan berarti itu bisa membuatku keluar dari sini. Aku akan terus disini." Tekan Jongin. "Dan soal 'ajakanmu untuk tidur bersama' itu, aku tidak akan mengindahkannya. Seleraku berkelas, gadis dengan dada rata dan jepitan longgar sepertimu tidak membangkitkan gairahku. Kau mungkin bisa menggaet lelaki-lelaki itu keatas ranjang, namun aku, tidak akan mudah untuk kau taklukkan." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum miringnya.

Adrenalin dalam diri Kyungsoo bangkit. Jongin menantangnya, kalau begitu akan ia akan tunjukkan seberapa hebatnya seorang Do Kyungsoo dalam menaklukkan seorang lelaki.

Dengan berani gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Jongin, menariknya seakan ia hendak melumat bibir Jongin. "Kau ingin menciumku? Silahkan. Biar kurasakan sehebat apa bibirmu itu akan memabukkanku?" Tantang Jongin.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak ingin memberikan ciumanku padamu kali ini, saem sayang. Aku akan menggodamu lebih hingga kau akan bertekuk dibawah selangkanganku." Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga mereka hampir bertemu, sekali lagi ia mengingatkan Jongin. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah dan aku benci dengan orang seperti itu. Jadi, Kim Jongin-saem, jangan mencoba untuk lari ditengah permainan karena aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Buktikan dirimu adalah seorang pria sejati." Dan sebuah kecupan pun disematkan bersamaan dengan remasan pada selangkangan Jongin dari tangan lancang Kyungsoo. "Kau munafik, saem. Perkataanmu berarti sebaliknya." Ejeknya.

Jongin tersenyum, terkejut. "Baiklah, kutunggu bukti dari ucapanmu itu. Apakah kau berhasil menaklukkanku, dan, jangan lupa beritahu aku apa tujuan itu semua. Dan ternyata, kau benar-benar jalang. Hanya dengan kecupan saja kau sudah benar-benar basah." Ejeknya balas.

Dan sekali lagi, kelas spesial mencetak riwayat baru dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar mereka. Dua hari Kim Jongin mengajar, berturut-turut kejadian besar terjadi. Perkenalan yang disambut dengan begitu hangat dan manis oleh murid-murid. Dan pengungkapan sisi asli murid penuh tipu daya. Akankah hari ketiga akan terjadi kejadian serupa atau lebih menggemparkan? Sepertinya kedatangan Kim Jongin akan memberikan warna baru pada buku cerita kelas spesial. Cinta, Pertemanan atau Permusuhan?

 **[Chapter 2A: Girl's Action; END]**

back with the second chapter ^^ sori lama update, blank selama berbulan-bulan soalnya, alur yang udah dipikirin ancur semuanya :3 yah hasilnya pun super gak memuaskan, mana dibagi dua pula :3 chap depan kyungsoo bakal bener-bener ngegoda jongin :3 chap ini pemanasan dulu ditambah pemanis dari hunsoo, kkk~ :3

nyampah dikit, kalian gimana perasaannya pas kaistal dikonfirm dating? :3 gua sih nyes-nyes sedep gituh :v satu sisi gua seneng, satu sisi gak suka :3 tapi kaisoo ship emang perlu diacungin jempol banget, karna kaisoo ship gak kek shipper sebelah yang membabi-buta pas b******n konfirm dating, santai-santai aja keknya :v cinta banget sama kaisoo ship :*

sebagai fans yang baik, mendingan dukung aja kaistal moga langgeng dan kyungsoo bisa nyusul, jadi gak galau berkepanjangan :v mau gimanapun jugak, manusia gak pernah bisa ngelanggar takdir dari tuhan, sefanatik apa lu sama kaisoo nyatanya mereka emang gak lebih dari sekedar temen dekat :')

and, big thank for the review-follow-favorite :* it means so much for me :* luv u so much guys :*

see you next chap! bubay! keep love kaisoo, okay!

 **[Aceh. kaifucksoo. 020416]**

Spoiler for next chap!

"Wajah tampan. Tubuh bagus. Penis besar-panjang-berurat. Kau pria idamanku, Saem!"

.

"Tidakkah kau ingin membenamkan wajahmu disini? Meliukkan lidah serta memainkan gigimu dipucuknya? Aku ingin kau didalamku, Saem.."

.

"Aku becek, Saem. Maukah membersihkannya dengan mulutmu? Ah, bila perlu menggaruknya dengan penismu."

...


End file.
